IKIGAI
by Hikari-Ken
Summary: Buscando lo que le arrebataron, Sakura encuentra lo que nunca pidió. "-¿Qué quieres conmigo?-" "-Vine por lo que te llevaste esa noche-" "-¿Te lo vas a llevar?-" "-No, sólo quiero verlo una vez más, antes de que me vaya-" "-¿No vas a volver?-" "-... No-"
1. Prólogo

"Esta vez, me pregunté, ¿cómo se sentiría encontrar a la persona que buscas en la vida?

La única con la que sueña cada uno...

Pero, los sueños no son suficientes...

Así que espero por algo más.

Por que nadie quiere ser el último, todos quieren sentir que alguien los cuida..." (*)

Al ser media noche, te encuentras cansada, de todo el esfuerzo, así que sin pensar un segundo más, te dejas caer.

"Y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer...

Excepto enterrar mi amor

por ti..."

Respiras con dificultad, sintiendo el frío del suelo recorrer tu espalda.

"Nada puede respirar en el

espacio, que es más frío que el mar más oscuro"

Estás a un paso de rendirte, en este momento, si cierras tus ojos, sería como decir que no te levantarás.

"Tengo sueños sobre los días

dónde caminaba a través de la brisa del atardecer..."

Pero el momento llegó, sentiste dolor. Después de un rato de más dolor y cansancio, lo viste.

"Te estoy mirando como si fueras una estrella, desde un lugar que el mundo olvido..."

Sus ojos negros te hizo ver tu equivocación. No debes rendirte.

"Aguantaré el aliento, hasta el final, hasta ese momento cuando encuentre ala única con quien me quedaré para siempre"

"Porque nadie quiere ir por su propia cuenta, todos quieren saber que no están solos"

N/T

(*) Las canciones no me pertenecen.


	2. Más que una promesa 1

Primera parte

El sol se ocultaba y entre tanta gente que posiblemente abserva ese atardecer, estaba una joven con sus ojos verde jade puestos en el, se encuentra sentada en una de las ramas de un arbol.

-Creo que es mejor que descase aqui, por esta noche- susurro a la nada.

Y con esto dicho se acomodo mejor en la rama para poder dormir y soñar con un futuro mejor, desando con todas sus fuerzas que el destino le diera lo que tanto anelaba. Tal vez ahora entendía un poco a Sasuke, tal vez...

Siempre le fue imposible hablar con él, por lo que no sabía lo que pensaba en realidad.

Tal vez su dolor sería menos si por lo menos tuviera a Naruto a su lado, pero él no había regresado de su entrenamiento, tal vez no le había llegado la noticia, tal vez...

Con Naruto era más fácil hablar, él siempre escuchaba, él siempre tratando de hacerle feliz.

Aunque tal vez era mejor que no estuviera allí, así no tendría que enfrentarse con él. Sabía muy bien que lo que quería hacer no estaría bien visto por él. O tal vez le ayudaría a buscar a su madre, porque, por más que le repetían que no buscara a lo que posiblemente sería un cadáver ahora, ella no descansaría hasta encontrar al responsable de su dolor.

Su padre murió, su madre despacio.

Fue cuando ellos salieron de la aldea para "una segunda luna de miel", se les veía tan contentos. Ellos le pidieron que los acompañará, pero ella se negó, Sakura quería que sus padres disfrutarán su matrimonio. Ellos le prometiero que estarian para su cumpleaños y que le traerían un regalo. Pero justo el dia 28 de marzo en la mañana recibió aquella desagradable noticia...

Un año antes...

Era una mañana cálida y sus padres aun no llegaban. Debían haber llegado el dia anterior por la tarde, los espero despierta, solo hasta que sus ojos se lo perimitieron. Pero nada, ni una señal de ellos.

Se levanto sin ganas, se vistió y salió de su casa. Camino por las calles de la aldea sin rumbo alguno, sin poder desaparecer ese sentimiento de angustia.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la persona que venia de frente e inevitable chocó con aquella persona, el desconocido la sostuvo de los hombros para evitar que cayera.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó y enfocó la mirada en el rostro de la víctima de su distracción.

-No te disculpes, Sakura.

-Kakashi-sensei.- dijo en un susurro.

-Hola, ¿Por qué estas tan distraida?- pregunto con algo de preocupación.

-Oh... no, por nada.- desvío la mirada. Ni ella sabia porque se sentía mal, tenia un dolor en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar.

-Bien... yo te estaba buscando- Sakura le vio -. Tsunade-sama te manda a llamar, ¿Vamos?- la pelirrosa solo asintió con la cabeza. Kakashi dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar con ella a su lado.

Todo el camino se mantuvieron en completo silencio hasta que llegaron hasta la puerta del despacho de la Hokage.

El peligris se encargo de tocar la puerta con sus nudillos y ambos esperaron un "adelante" por parte de la Hokage para que ambos pasaran.

-Buenos dias, Tsunade-sama- Sakura hizo una reverencia, mientras que Kakashi se mantenia al margen.

-. ¿Para qué solicito mi presencia?

Tsunade la observaba no sabiendo como empezar. Una de las cosas más dificiles de su puesto como Hokage es anunciar noticias malas, y más si estas tienen que ver con personas cercanas a ella. Tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

-Hay algo quiero decirte- la miro a los ojos.

A Sakura se le detuvo la respiracion, algo en la mirada de ella no le gustaba nada, su corazón se le aceleró, la falta de aire junto con el dolor de su pecho la estaban sofocando, algo en su subconciente no queria escuchar lo que ella tenia que decir.

Pero la Hokage prosiguió.

-Sakura, tus padres sufrieron un altercado en el camino de regreso a la aldea y ellos...

Pare, pare, pare, ¡No es cierto!, ¡No lo diga!, ¡No es verdad!.

Repetia una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Ellos han muerto-

-No...-susurro, dio media vuelta y salio corriendo de allí sin mirar atras, mientras que mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

"No, no, no, ¡no!, es mentira, es mentira..."

-Ve con ella, Kakashi, ella nesecita de ti.- ordenó la Hokage. El asintió y salió.

Tsunade tambien queria ir con ella pero aun no estaba preparada para decirle lo demás, sabia que con la que le acaba de decir la destroso, no queria ni imaginar lo que pasaría cuando supiera que... En sus ojos color miel se notaba la tristeza que sentia por toda esta situación, por el dolor a la que considera una hija.

Corrió y corrió, no supo a donde se dirigía, sólo quería alejarse, como si con eso escapará de la realidad.

Se detuvo una vez que sus pulmones pidieron oxigeno, se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó sus manos en sus piernas freccionadas, tomo grandes bocanadas de aire.

Cuando pudo normalizar su respiración se figo en el lugar que se encontraba. Era el campo de entrenamiento; aquel en el que el equipo 7 nació. Tantos recuerdos la invadieron sólo haciendo recordarle que ya no tiene nada, que esta sola...

Se dego caer de rodillas, ya no tenia fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. No se percato de la presencia que se acercaba hacia ella.

-Sakura...

-¿Por qué?...- habló en un susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kakashi la escuchara-, ¿Por qué? Si ellos no le hacían daño a nadien... ellos no eran... poderosos... ¿Por eso los mataron?, ¿Por ser deviles? ¿Por eso?- empezó a llorar nuevamente.

Kakashi no lo soporto más, se arrodillo y la abrazo haciendo que la cara de ella quedara en su pecho mientras que Sakura seguía llorando diciendo una y otra vez "¿Por qué?"

-Tranquila.- le consoló acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza. Le dolia verla así.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que ella se tranquilizara. Kakashi le aparto un poco y lo que vio le partio el alma; en sus ojos sólo habia trizteza, estaba palida, sus ojos estaban hinchados. La tomo en brazos cargandola como una niña pequeña y se levanto con cuidado.

-Quiero ir a donde estan- digo en voz baja al momento que cerraba sus ojos.

Lo que dijo lo desconcertó y se le encogio el corazón, no sabiendo como tomar aquella frase pero igual le respondió-Yo te llevaré, no te preocupes. Ahora sólo descansa un poco.- dicho eso empezó a caminar rumbo donde la Hokage.


	3. Más que una promesa 2

•**Segunda parte•**

_"Sakura, hija espera que para tu cumpleaños estaremos de regreso con un regalo que de seguro te encantará"_

Escucho sus voces

_"Te lo prometemos"_

Mis padres están parados en la puerta de nuestro hogar. Tienen una gran sonrisa.

De pronto todo a nuestro alrededor se torna negro y ellos dan la vuelta y empiezan a caminar.

Corro queriendo alcanzarlos. Sin lograrlo, trato de gritar pero mi voz no sale.

Nuevamente hay luz, ellos se detienen y yo hago lo mismo, sólo unos pasos nos separan, dan media vuelta y mi madre empieza a hablar, pero no le entiendo, hizo un movimiento con su mano que no entendí.

Mi padre pasa su mano derecha alrededor de la cintura de mi madre y me dice:-Ven, hija- y estira su mano izquierda hacia mi.

Empiezo a caminar hacia ellos y estiró mi brazo para alcanzar la suya. Pero rápidamente se alejan junto con la luz, dejándome a oscuras.

Trato de alcanzarlos nuevamente.

Lo último que hago es gritar."

-¡No!-

.

.

.

Despertó de aquella pesadilla, confundida, mirando a su alrededor. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien?.- pregunta aquella persona, es Tsunade que la mira con preocupación.

-Sí, sólo fue un...-se quedó callada al recordar. Es verdad, no ha sido una pesadilla.

Y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar. Tsunade la abrazó. El dolor es insoportable. Asfixia.

-¿Donde están?-- preguntó cuando las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Ella quiere ver, aunque sólo sean sus cuerpos sin vida.

-Por favor, quiero verlos- suplicó al ver el rostro de su maestra.

-Está aquí, en el cuarto de autopsia- Sakura asintió pérdida en sus pensamientos.

Caminaron hasta el cuarto y al llegar abrió la puerta y pasó a aquel cuarto de blancas paredes con dos camillas... pero solo una ocupada.

"Está aquí... está aquí..."

-¿Por qué sólo hay un cuerpo?- preguntó con miedo a oír la respuesta. Tsunade se puso nerviosa.

"-Es mejor que no lo sepa. Ella puede hacer algo imprudente, no dudará- dijo Kakashi seriamente.

-Pero si yo le explico y le ordeno que...

-No, imposible-- le interrumpió Kakashi-. Sakura hará cualquier cosa... incluso irse de la aldea- La Hokage se alarmó al escuchar aquello, él tiene razón y ella no tiene la intención de perder a su alumna más querida.

-Tienes razón- termino por aceptar-. Sólo espero que Sakura nos perdone."

-El cuerpo de Mebuki está destrozado, no quiero que lo veas- digo con voz firme. Sakura comprendió. El dolor dentro de ella incremento al imaginar a su madre.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-

-No gracias, quiero estar a solas con... él.

Ella entendió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se paró en medio de ambas camillas. Destapó el de su izquierda. Tapó su boca con su otra mano para acallar un sollozo.

Está su padre, con la cara tan blanca como jamás la tuvo. Sakura se lo imaginó abriendo los ojos y con una gran sonrisa diciendo;

"_Perdón, hemos tardado más de lo acordado, pero aquí estamos_"

-Mentiroso, nunca regresaras- reprendió Sakura en voz alta al cuerpo sin vida, lágrimas silenciosas escaparon de sus ojos. Pero, algo no cuadraba... su madre ¿Dónde estaba su cuerpo destrozado? Y ¿Por qué sólo a ella?

Tenía preguntas. Necesitaba respuestas.

Fuera del cuarto, en el pasillo, se encontraban Kakashi, Tsunade y Shizune, los tres se mantenían en silencio.

Los tres miraron la puerta al ver que era abierta y por esta salia Sakura con la cara neutra, alertando al instante a los adultos.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestionó Tsunade.

-¿Dónde está ella?.

-Sakura, ya te dije que no puedes verla por...

-Me esta mintiendo, maestra-aseguró Sakura-. Usted debería saber que yo la conozco, tanto o más que usted a mí- la pelirosa miró a Tsunade directo a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo la rubia evadió su mirada. Maldición como odiaba aquello, no tiene remedio más que decir la verdad.

-Su cuerpo no fue encontrado...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se veía el cementerio de Konoha, personas vestidas de negro

Era ya tarde. Después de que Sakura escuchara a Tsunade, tomó la decisión de enterrar el cuerpo de su padre ese mismo día.

El día estaba fresco el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse.

Sakura se encontraba frente a la lápida dándole la espalda a todos.

_''Kizashi__ Haruno"_

La gente se empezó a ir no sin antes darle unas palabras de aliento a Sakura. Ella solo asentía con su cabeza. Algunas personas eran amigos cercanos de sus padres ningún familiar pues ellos al igual que ella fueron hijos únicos.

Sus amigos se acercaron a ella.

Ino fue la primera que le abrazó fuerte, pero la pelirrosa no correspondió. Sólo veía la lápida como si fuera lo único que existiera.

Su amiga se alejó un poco de ella con una mirada triste, detrás de ella se encontraban Shikamaru y Chouyi.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, para lo que quieras... no estas sola- aseguró Shikamaru, Sakura solo asintió con su cabeza. Los tres compartieron una mirada de dolor antes de irse.

Hinata, Kiba y Shino tambien le dieron palabras de apoyo pero ella no hablo e hizo lo mismo que antes y tambien cuando se acercaron Lee, Tenten y Neji.

Todos se fueron dejándola sola, a petición de ella.

Un ventarrón de aire sacudió sus hebras rosas, mientras ella sólo veía la lápida de su padre.

\--Padre, te juro que tu muerte no quedara impune, buscare a los malditos y los mataré... te lo juro- digo con gran determinación en sus ojos. Ya no había lágrimas. Lo único que quería hacer era vengar la muerte de su padre-. Y traeré de regreso a mamá- estaba segura que su madre no estaba muerta. La encontraría y mataría a los que la tienen cautiva.

Lo cumpliría a costa de su propia vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde aquello, ella cada día se esforzaba, entrenaba día y noche sin descanso alguno, sólo vivía para cumplir lo que prometió aquella tarde.

De eso ya había pasado casi un año solo faltaba tres meses para su cumpleaños número quince.

No había nada que festejar, si un día antes se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de su padre y desaparición de su madre.

Y ahora, a principios de diciembre, estaba de misión; va a la Aldea del Té, un extraño virus había infectado a la gente haciendo que poco a poco murieran de una forma no agradable. Los líderes pidieron ayuda a la Hokage al saber que ella es la mejor ninja médico que hay. Tsunade mando a Sakura en su lugar al ver su gran progreso en el último año.

Además, aquel lugar fue donde sus padres habían pasado sus vacaciones y no muy lejos de allí fue dónde, los atacaron.

Así que, aprovecharía para investigar.

Durmió con la gran determinación de hacer lo que tenía que hacer; Salvar a las personas de la Aldea del Té y cumplir con su promesa...

_"-Más que una promesa, es mi deber-"_


End file.
